


Pour Toujours et à jamais

by Aastel (Parapluie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parapluie/pseuds/Aastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reliée à ma série: "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M", ou, comment après l'Affaire sans Nom, Sherlock décidera de jouer le tout pour tout, et montrer au monde entier qu'il appartient à John Watson, et que ce dernier lui est lié à jamais. Fluff et romantisme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Sherlock BBC et Sherlock BBC sont la stricte propriété de BBC et de leurs auteurs.
> 
> Cette oeuvre est un spin-off de ma série La Liberté s'écrit avec un M en plusieurs parties.
> 
> Partie I: Une Affaire sans Nom  
> Partie II: Une Affaire de Promesse  
> Partie III: Une Affaire de Destin
> 
> Il vous est conseillé de lire la série principale afin de connaître le contexte.
> 
> Veuillez lire mon profil sur ff.net pour comprendre les subtilités de l'omégaverse que j'ai modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire. Beaucoup de personnages seront créés au fil des parties, mais vous pourrez trouver les détails dans le profil comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou m'envoyer des message pour éclaircissement. J'essaye d'être la plus succincte possible, mais parfois, je divague, alors les reviews sont appréciables pour me permettre de progresser et de corriger mes erreurs.
> 
> Un grand merci.

**Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas à proprement parler un exemple de bonne conduite pour un Alpha. Et il allait de soi qu'être A Alpha ne lui conférait pas plus de dignité pour ce rôle.

A Alpha. C'était la dynamique la plus admirée, redoutée et respectée dans l'Histoire. Nombres de souverains, d'héros de guerre, de pionniers étaient de cette dynamique. Mais tout cela était du passé désormais.

Aujourd'hui, ces dirigeants, héros de guerre et pionniers de l'économie et de l'innovation étaient pour la plupart Bêtas. C'était d'un ennui, d'une banalité totale. Mais la civilisation prenait le pas sur des siècles de lois traditionalistes. Les dynamiques étaient considérées plus comme un frein qu'un signe de richesse et de réussite.

Et Sherlock Holmes était A Alpha.

Mais il ne se considérait pas avoir raté sa vie. Quelques mois auparavant, oui. Mais avec ce qu'il tenait fermement contre son coeur, caché dans la poche de son manteau en laine, se trouvait un petit bijou qui scellerait sa vie, son coeur, et son âme à celui d'un Oméga. Son Oméga.

John, John, John Watson. Médecin, ancien capitaine de l'armée britannique, loyal, beau, blond cendré, bienveillant, gentil, têtu, borné, chocolaté. Et tant d'autres qualificatifs pour le décrire que l'A Alpha arrêta de défiler le dictionnaire dans son paradis intellectuel.

L'homme qu'il avait appris à accepter, qu'il appelait ami, puis meilleur ami, et maintenant, amant et sa moitié liée.

Ils étaient enfin liés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais il manquait un détail dans leur bonheur. Ce n'était pas indispensable, mais c'était une preuve matérielle aux yeux de la société prouvant l'appartenance des deux êtres.

Sherlock appartenait à John et John appartenait à Sherlock.

Et bien que n'était pas rare pour les couples modernes de divorcer et de se séparer, rompre un lien demeurait encore extrêmement isolé. Ce qui expliquait sans doute la diminution des couples liés à Londres.

Les Bêtas ne se liaient pas entre eux. Les Alphas et Omégas réfléchissaient plusieurs fois avant de se lancer dans un contrat psychique qui les scellerait à vie. Et entre les Bêtas et Omégas, c'était presque impossible.

A ceci près que Sherlock Holmes était traditionaliste. Il n'était pas comme son père. Oh Dieu que non! Il ne pourrait jamais imposer à son oméga une soumission complète, un collier au cou et une progéniture nombreuse. Mais il aimait ressentir les émotions de son amour, vibrer au son de ses états d'âmes. C'était pourquoi il s'était lié avec John, sans arrière pensée, par amour et par nécessité.

Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Et voilà pourquoi il allait offrir un bracelet à John Watson et lui-même, en cette soirée fraîche et calme, pour montrer au monde entier qu'il était pris et aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

**John**

John Watson était heureux. Même la pluie, la grisaille et la dépression caractéristique des londoniens en ce début d'automne ne lui faisaient rien. Au contraire, il se complaisait dans cette période propice aux roucoulements et soirées tranquilles devant la télévision, un livre, ou mieux, à observer sa moitié expérimenter.

Car John Watson, B Oméga enfin dévoilé au reste du monde après une vie passée à se cacher parmi les bêtas, était lié. Et il était lié à Sherlock Holmes, le détective génie le plus médiatique et étrange en ce monde.

— Bonne soirée, John, le remercia Sara.

Il lui rendit son geste et sortit de la clinique dans laquelle il travaillait. C'était une situation stable et complaisante qui convenait à son emploi du temps rythmé par les enquêtes et les lubies de sa moitié. A lui revenait à présent la dure tâche de subvenir aux besoins du couple. Sherlock ne gagnait pas assez suffisamment et régulièrement pour couvrir leurs dépenses, et malgré un fond de pension bien rempli, le couple désirait rester indépendant. Il ne fallait surtout pas dépendre de Mycroft.  _Surtout pas!_

Les rues se remplissaient de passants pressés de rentrer chez eux, tout comme lui. C'était parfait. Car John, malgré son amour pour l'action et l'aventure, aimait avoir ses habitudes. Après la difficile enquête qui les avait menée en Europe continentale, ses crises sentimentales avec Sherlock et sa blessure par balle, il était ravi, pour une fois, de vivre comme un londonien lambda. Il sourit discrètement à la pensée de la soirée qui les attendait. Il se dirigea vers une de ses échoppes favorites et s'apprêtait à choisir deux menus à emporter lorsque son portable vibra.

_Une enquête nous attend — SH_

Le B Oméga soupira et abandonna l'idée de la soirée paisible.  _Ok, pas de dîner pour ce soir, mais quelques cadavres ou vols à élucider._

Il n'en était pas fâché pour autant. Toute sa vie durant, il avait hésité entre sa vie de soldat libre et son identité Oméga. Sherlock, en plus de lui avoir offert son amitié et son amour, lui avait donné la possibilité d'allier les deux.

John Watson était donc à la fois médecin, soldat et Oméga de l'homme le plus insupportable et parfait du monde.

Il se savait porter la senteur de son Alpha, noyée dans le chocolat vanillé de ses parfums omégas. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Au contraire, il était fier de son nouveau statut. On le respectait, on le félicitait. Mais pour John, cela représentait bien plus. Il était chez lui, enfin. Il appartenait à Sherlock. Il était uni pour la vie à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, pour qui il pouvait donner sa vie.

Et ce fut avec des pensées bienheureuses que l'oméga courut en direction de 221B Baker Street, le coeur battant au rythme de ses pas.

_Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime et je l'aimerai pour l'éternité._


	3. Chapter 3

**John et Sherlock**

Clac, clac, clac, clac, bam. John Watson monta tranquillement les marches qui le menaient chez lui. Il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Il détestait fouiller dans ses poches. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il tombât sur un monticule de papiers qui déroutaient l'itinéraire de ses doigts vers l'objet de sa recherche. Enfin, il attrapa un morceau de métal refroidi par l'air humide de la ville et tenta de l'extraire des tickets et autres idioties qui remplissaient ses poches. Il tira deux fois. Ses clés étaient à sa portée.

Il pouvait enfin entrer chez lui et demander ce qui pressait autant. Le lien qui le liait à Sherlock choisit ce moment propice pour réchauffer ses entrailles, ravi d'être proche de l'autre moitié. Leur lien se raffermissait de jour en jour. C'était un sentiment incroyable qui le transperçait encore de toutes parts. Son coeur papillonnait d'enthousiasme et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. John Watson, l'éternel célibataire séducteur s'était mué en amant confortablement installé. Il secoua la tête et tourna la poignet de la porte d'entrée.

La vague de chaleur intérieure se matérialisa dans la réalité. Il ferma les yeux de confiance, cherchant à travers son lien la présence de sa moitié, et il ne fut pas déçu. Ce dernier jouait un air de Vivaldi des quatre saisons… John connaissait bien cet air. C'était celui de l'hiver qui tombait progressivement sur eux. Un air largo, doux, même dans les aigües et interprété de manière si romantique que John n'osa pas s'approcher de sa moitié.

Il prit alors temps de survoler l'intérieur éclairé.

Sherlock avait fait le ménage. Il avait rangé l'appartement, et ses livres étaient alignés proprement dans les étagères.

John Watson écarquilla des yeux. Il y avait une table trônant au beau milieu du salon. Cette table avait remplacé la table basse jonchée de morceaux de corps humains et autres. Et cette table était recouverte non seulement d'une nappe immaculée, mais portait également un bougeoir et ses bougies allumées blanches, quelques fleurs en parfait accord et deux verres de vin déjà remplis. La vaisselle et argenterie de famille complétaient la scène.

— Pour une surprise, dit-il les yeux brillants.

Le rire grave et chaleureux de Sherlock coupa le rythme de sa mélodie.

— Je savais que cela te plairait, répondit-il.

Il reposa son violon et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa moitié. John l'allait prendre dans ses bras lorsque l'A Alpha tomba sur les genoux et lui encercla la taille. Pris de court par la désinvolture de Sherlock, le B Oméga lui caressa ses boucles noires à la place.

— Oui, je suis ravi, Sherlock, vraiment ravi. Et en quelle honneur? jeta John en réfrénant un rire.

Sa moitié s'enfonça davantage dans ses caresses avant de sortir la tête de son ventre douillet. Deux yeux d'un vert hypnotique le fixa intensément.

— Oui Sherlock?

Un immense sourire orna son visage.

_Oh, oh, oooooh non!_

— Sherlock! Qu'a-tu encore fais? demanda John soudain paniqué.

Le sourire de l'A Alpha se mua en un pincement des lèvres.

— Je… je ne savais pas que cela te ferais de la peine. Je voulais juste…

Et il sortit une petite boite noire que John reconnut instantanément.  _Oh non, non, non… Oui!_

Le B Oméga souleva son idiot d'Alpha et l'embrassa de force, tirant sur ses boucles et oubliant de respirer.

— John, John…

John l'ignora pour continuer son emprise sur sa moitié.

— JOHN!

— Désolé Sherlock, je… je vais préparer du thé.

Il se racla la gorge et se tordit les mains jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui en arracha une pour lui attacher un bracelet au poignet.

— Idiot, souffla le B Oméga en tirant l'A Alpha de nouveau vers lui.

Après moult caresses, baisers et batailles de mains et de pieds, Sherlock réussit enfin à se dégager des bras multiples de son Oméga. Il se garda en tête d'analyser comment John pouvait parfois devenir une pieuvre.

— Je t'aime, fit-il enfin en prenant le visage d'un John enthousiaste.

— Idiot, tu n'as pas à devenir un cliché de film romantique pour me séduire! John riait.

Sherlock sembla quelque peu perturbé par cette remarque et demeura stoïque.

— Je pensais que c'était la bonne méthode pour… Je peux changer John si tu le désire. Pourtant j'ai lu tous les livres à ce sujet dont les nombreuses fanfictions sur Jane Austen et regardé tous les films avec Julia Roberts… J'ai étudié toutes les combinaisons gagnantes d'une demande de confirmation de lien et…

John posa son index sur la bouche du détective coupant sa logorrhée intempestive, à la fois touché et amusé par sa folie amoureuse.

— Je t'aime, et je suis heureux de le recevoir. Je t'aime Sherlock.

Et après ce qui sembla une éternité, Sherlock Holmes prit John Watson, son oméga, sa moitié lié dans les bras.

Deux bracelets étincelants pendaient à leurs poignets.


End file.
